


The 100 meets the fall

by badbloodwritings



Category: The 100 (TV), The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F, short little oneshot, the 100 meets the fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbloodwritings/pseuds/badbloodwritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby Griffin is basically Stella Gibson. Just a short oneshot but it could be continued if there's any interest in that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 100 meets the fall

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't met one person who watches both, the 100 and the fall but I had this in my mind for a long time so I hope there are some people who'll like this. I'm not a native speaker, just so you know. Feel free to correct my mistakes though

Maybe she shouldn't sleep with everyone who is around her for too long. The thought crossed her mind right after she got the message that Danielle Ferrington was no longer working with her. She was so talented on so many levels. But this wasn't the first time something like that happened and it wouldn't be the last time for sure. The only annoying thing was the search for someone to replace the lost, dead or disappeared person. Maybe she'd run into someone at the crime scene this afternoon and until then she had to make sure the press conference later on is well organized. 

Just when she was about to head to the crime scene, Burns walked into her office. “Abby? I'm glad I was able to catch you before you'll drive to the crime scene.” “Why is that?” “Because I heard Ferrington left and I knew you had to look for someone new but this time this new person is looking for you. She came all the way from New York to learn from you.” “Why me?”,Abby raised an eyebrow, never did someone come to her most people were intimidated so they didn't even talk to her but this was new. “Obviously you're very good at the things you're doing. You will meet her at the crime scene and I'm sure they're waiting already so you should better be leaving.” “I wanted to leave five minutes ago but someone crushed my plans.” and without looking at him again she took her jacket and left the room.

Burns had left the file of her new right hand in the car that drove her to the crime scene Sometimes he thinks things through ,she thought as she read through the file. Raven Reyes, 22. Basically she was a Genius since she was five, was the main thing the file told her. Raven got her college degree with 17, studied one year to become a mechanic but broke off her studies after she lost her mother to learn something about crime fighting and now she is here. 

A dark haired young woman stood in the middle of the crowd. She was the only one not wearing an overall. The forensics probably don't know who she is.   
Abby got out of the car and the young woman immediately came towards her. “Hello Ma'am I'm Raven Reyes and..”,she was interrupted very quickly by the brunette. “I know, You're 22, from New York and basically a Genius I don't need to hear all your references.” Abby didn't look at her once, she went straight to the car with the overalls. But against Abby's expectations Raven wasn't intimidated at all. She spoke up again. “I knew you wouldn't come here unprepared and that's not what I was about to say. Oh and by the way I think it's more polite if you would look at me when I talk to you.” Now Raven had her full attention and for the first time Abby actually looked into her brown eyes. “I just wanted to say I'm really looking forward to working with you Detective Superintendent Griffin.”


End file.
